


Double Drabble: What Is To Be Done In The Abyss If One Does Not Converse.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Comment Fic, Community: Making Hugo Spin (Les Mis Kink Meme), Double Drabble, I'm Not Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, On The Barricade, Sad Blowjobs, comfort sucking, sex at the barricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We who are about to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: What Is To Be Done In The Abyss If One Does Not Converse.

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/14280.html?thread=13267400) on the Les Mis kink meme: _When Combeferre gets stressed, the best way to calm him down is to put a cock in his mouth._

Enjolras advised two hours of sleep. Three or four took advantage of it. Combeferre watched them curl up like babes on the ground, or corpses, and he turned to his friend. "Enjolras," Combeferre said, "I must request your assistance."

Enjolras needed to only look at him to understand. There was little comfort to be had and Enjolras could not begrudge Combeferre his need. "Anything I can give you is yours," he replied, and together they made their way to the back of the Corinthe. Enjolras would not make Combeferre kneel, so both lay on the floor. 

Combeferre took the head of Enjolras's cock between his lips and began to suckle gently, his eyes partially closing. Enjolras stroked his hair to soothe him. 

"My dear friend," Enjolras said. His cock did not harden. "You must not be concerned. For although we die here, we do not die alone. We stand on the threshold of the Republic. We will die in exile and never see the promised land, but we die as friends. If I can give you any comfort, let it be that. We will join those who have gone before us. We will not make them wait long."

Combeferre wept.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Double Drabble: What Is To Be Done In The Abyss If One Does Not Converse.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814461) by [LaCoquette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCoquette/pseuds/LaCoquette)




End file.
